Heaven Can Wait
by FringieDemigod
Summary: "Did you mean it? When you said we were going to Heaven?" "…Not now." "Why not?" "Because… I'd love to stay here with my unicorn. They're rare creatures, you know. Besides, I think Heaven can wait."


**Random story warning! Okay, maybe not that random, but I went idea in the middle of the night so pop! Here it is. I know it's kinda short, please don't kill me. Tell me if you want me to keep writing by reviewing too. Enjoying reading!**

**Nat ;3**

"When did you learn how to drive a car?" Meg chuckled weakly, looking at the man on the wheels from the passenger's seat. "Some time between you being captured and us finding you again." Replied the man in the usual trench coat. Meg laughed feebly, her palm pressuring the stab wound in her stomach. "Hang in there, Meg. We're almost there." Reassured the Angel.

"Where are we going anyway? You still haven't told me." Meg winced at the sudden pain from her abdomen. Of course it hurts the whole time, it just happened to clench at that moment. "Lawrence. We can't be far." Castiel looked over at her as he took notice of the road sign that wrote "30 miles to Lawrence".

The car, a black secondhand Audi, sped as the night flew by. Castiel thought that it was unsafe to have Meg taken to the hospital so they have to get away as far as they can, running from the Winchesters and, of course, Crowley.

Once the car settled into a garage of a house in suburban Lawrence, Castiel scooped Meg up into his arms and carried her into the house. "Hey isn't this the Winchester's old house? I can practically smell them." Murmured Meg. She was suffering from a horrible blood loss and she was not able to perform healing to herself. She leaned into Castiel's chest as the Angel headed upstairs to the master bedroom. He settled the injured Demon into the bed and removed her hand on the wound. A fresh amount of blood gushed from the stab wound and color was fading from Meg's face. "Do you trust me?" Asked Castiel, looking into Meg's brown eyes; he could see the Demon's real self, but the brown eyes of her vessel were just as mesmerizing. "Of course I trust you, bee," was Meg's reply, her voice barely even audible.

Castiel touched the wound and Meg's hand gripped the sleeve of his trench coat, a scream erupting from the Demon's mouth. Withdrawing his fingers rapidly, Castiel looked down at the now teary-eyed Demon. "Go on," Meg managed to say, "I'll be fine. It's just a little pain." Castiel's fingers reached back to the injury and Meg held onto his coat with her teeth biting down into her lower lip, holding a yell back. She relaxed and let go once the wound healed completely. "I'll go get you something to eat and drink." Said Castiel, but he felt a weak tug on his trench coat. "Stay." Meg whispered. Life returned to her eyes and they were sparkling with the usual light that Castiel fell for from the very beginning. The Angel surrendered, lying down on the other side of the bed beside Meg. To the Angel's surprise, the Demon pulled him closer and rested her head on his chest.

"Remember when I used you as a bridge when I was caught in Holy fire?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. Actually, I'm sorry about a lot of things."

"You don't have to be. I forgive you." Meg's voice was stronger by now.

"Did you mean it? When you said we were going to Heaven?"

"…Not now."

"Why not?"

"Because… I'd love to stay here with my unicorn. They're rare creatures, you know. Besides, I think Heaven can wait." She pushed herself upwards and their lips touched. Castiel was reminded of the time they first kissed and he returned it. They both closed their eyes as they leaned into each other, their fingers entwining.

The two beings laid in silence afterwards. Meg refused to sleep and ended up staring into Castiel's stunning blue orbs. She broke the stillness with a simple statement that slightly shocked the Angel.

"I love you, in case you don't know."

Castiel allowed a smile on his lips and he pressed a kiss onto Meg's forehead. "I know." Muttered the Angel. "Sleep, you'll need it." By Castiel's words, Meg's eyelids slowly slid close and she was sound asleep in seconds.

_Heaven can wait up high in the sky _

_It's you and I _

_Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes _

_I'm yours tonight _

_Lay your heart next to mine _

_I feel so alive _

_Tell me you want me to stay, forever _

_'Cause heaven can wait… _

Heaven Can Wait_, We The Kings_


End file.
